


Public Radio

by charleybradburies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Journalism, Laura-centric, Night Vale Community Radio, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Laura Hollis, Radio, Silas University, Silas University Is Weird, The Voice of Silas, Threesome - F/F/F, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis: *clears throat*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



"Oh, wow! Would you look at that, the coroner's here again," Laura starts to say in her usual cheery voice, only for warmth to fade quickly from it. 

"Laura!" gripes Mattie. "Just finish up the broadcast!"

Laura sends her the most challenging look she can; Carmilla does the rest of the job for her, continuing to angrily stare in Mattie's direction. 

"Remember, Silas University: pay _no_ attention to the menacing gaping hole next to the library. There is _no_ menacing gaping hole next to the library. Do not _look_ at the library. The library will _not_ harm you. Good night!"


End file.
